xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Weapon
Heavy Weapon: Atomic Tank is a side-scrolling shoot 'em up video game developed by PopCap Games that was released in 2005. The game was released for the Xbox 360 through the Xbox Live Arcade. Gameplay In Heavy Weapon: Atomic Tank, the player guides a powerful atomic tank through level after level of opposing enemy forces. The tank moves only left and right, while its main weapon, a turret gun, can be aimed up and down at various angles. After blasting through countless enemies on a given stage, a boss must be defeated. Upon defeating the boss, the player visits the armory, where various upgrades and power-ups can be purchased for use in subsequent missions. The game's storyline deals with a Red Star (Soviet Union) invasion, and the player takes the role of the commander of an Atomic Tank to repel the invasion back into the main headquarters of Red Star. The main premise of the game is one individual against the collective forces of Communism. The game features a total of 19 levels/missions and two game modes (mission and survival). The game gives various, sometimes insulting messages when you press the quit button. Bosses The game also includes bosses for each stage as well. Twinblade (Frigistan) - a giant helicopter that fires air-to-surface missiles;on Mission 10,it can fire energy cannons. Battleship (Blastnya) - a battleship that fires energy cannons and missiles;on Mission 11,it fires energy cannons faster than in its first encounter. War Blimp (Petrovakia) - a large blimp that fires roto-mines and the meteor tractor beam;on Mission 12,it frequently uses the meteor tractor beam. War Wrecker (Dictastroika) - a large truck with a giant wrecking ball that swings back and forth;on Mission 13,the wrecking ball generates boulders as it hits the ground. Kommie Kong (Zamblamia) - a gorilla-like machine with a stomping attack that fires exploding missiles;on Mission 14,it fires missiles quickly. Eyebot (Tankylvania) - a floating robot which opens its "eye" to shoot off energy cannons and can generate lightning strikes;on Mission 15,it'll fire energy cannons quickly. Bustczar (Vodkavania) - a massive head-like zeppelin that fires homing missiles and rains down armored bombs;on Mission 16,the missile firing rate increases. MechWorm (Antagonistan) - a worm-like machine that often burrows on the sand for protection;it fires armored bombs (and later air-to-surface missiles) until the three compartments are destroyed;on Mission 17,it burrows faster. H-bot (Killingrad) - a giant robot with a crushing attack that fires missiles (and later eye beams when both its arms are destroyed);on Mission 18,it fires the missiles and eye beams faster. Final Boss: Secret Weapon (Red Star HQ) - has three phases;on its first phase it appears as a fat flying machine that shoots fat lasers at three areas;on its second phase,it scatters energy cannons and drops atomic bombs;and on its third phase,it fires two homing and two air-to-surface missiles. Weapons *Normal Guns *Nuclear Bombs *Homing Missiles *Laser *Rockets *Flak Cannon *Thunderstrike *Megalaser Availability The limited free version of Heavy Weapon: Atomic Tank can be played online at various websites, including PopCap's own site. The full version, Heavy Weapon: Atomic Tank Deluxe, can be purchased for a fee. An Xbox 360 Xbox Live Arcade version was made available for download via Xbox Live Marketplace on January 17, 2007 for 800 Microsoft Points ($10 USD). It features a full (four-player) co-op mode compatible with Xbox Live. The game has since been released for the Playstation 3 on the Playstation Network. It's cost is currently $9.99 and is published by Sony Online Entertainment. Trivia *Heavy Weapon is one of the few games that portray satellites being used in war. *The date of the invasion of the Red Star forces,1982,may have a connection with the Cold War,although this has not yet been explicitly confirmed. *The names of some places are taken from present-day nations and regions,such as Tankylvania (Transylvania),and Antagonistan (Afghanistan). *The CS-148 Romanov attack satellite is considered to be the one of the signature enemies of the game,and its quotes are often used as internet memes. *The replica of the Saint Basil's Cathedral can be seen in Killingrad (parodying Leningrad),one of the locations of the game. External Links PopCap Games Heavy Weapon: Atomic Tank (360) Reviews at Metacritic Category:Scrolling shooters Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2005 Video Games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Shoot 'em ups